Against Our Odds
by ForgetMeNotOrchid
Summary: Sebastian and Blaine have been in competition for District 4's favorite for as long as anyone can remember. The one thing they have in common is Kurt Hummel at the center of their world. But in a world like Panem, how can they protect him? HungerGamesfic.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Ok, so basically this is a very short prologue that gets the changes out of the way so that all of you can move towards the actual plot.

TO ADRESS SOME CONCERNS: There will be character death. It will not be Kurt or Seb. But a major character is gonna die. Sorry. This is not a Blaine bashing fic. Promise. Blainers is tipical, puppy like blainers. No changes to that. This fic gets pretty emotional, and I'm also sorry for that. But this is most definitely a Kurtbastian fic. All the way.

Huge shoutout to The-Riddle-Heiress, without whom this would not be written.

Please, all of you, enjoy this fic very much and then leave reviews about how much you like/hate my fic. Review. Please. Now, without further ado!

Against Our Odds- Prologue

District 4 had two different powers that be. The Sea Captain, who lead all of the fisherman, and the Mayor, who lived in the nice big house on the hill and made sure that everyone was happy. The Smythes and the Andersons had been fighting ever since they were both elected into their positions, and that same courtesy was extended to their sons. There was Blaine, a five-year old genius who was sent to Dalton to learn law, to succeed his father as the Mayor. There were talks about moving him to the capitol after he turned eighteen, provided he wasn't in the games. Then, there was a seven year old Sebastian, who was clever in a more practical way, and already helping his father lead out squadrons of men. There were talks about giving him a show in the future, because he was so skilled with his net, and showed promise of being the most attractive boy in District 4, once he started growing up. He was sent to Dalton to learn economics, so he could help his father once he got older.

From the day they first met, they were bitter rivals. They were polar opposites just to be contrary, the way that boys are prone to do. If Blaine decided to be the teacher's pet, then Sebastian made it his mission to be inappropriate as possible. If Sebastian excelled at swimming and other sports, Blaine dropped out, claiming he was focusing on student government. The two boys flat out refused to speak to each other, sensing a greater battle in their future, one that would tear them both apart. So for now they practiced, and waited for the day that their war would really start.

Then the year came of the 55th Hunger Games, of the panic in District 7, the pandemic that spread across the district and made most of the females much too ill to compete, and the Capitol's decision to eradicate the rule of one male and one female, and instead ruling that it was just two children from each district that must compete. That was also the year that there was a small uprising in District 12, resulting in the death of Burt and Elizabeth Darnell, and leaving the conundrum of their six year old son Kurt behind. The original plan had been to hand the boy off to a neighbor, but it seemed that the others in the district surrounded him like moths to a flame, signaling an outlet for further rebellion. The second plan had been to hand the boy off to a Peace Keeper to "dispose" of, but then they had realized that the citizens of the district would discover the death sooner or later. Finally, it was decided that a unique system would take place. He would be moved to a far away district, they would change his last name, and they would have him write letters and send pictures to the people of District 12. Innocent letters, that would of course be screened, but enough to prove that he was still alive and well, and that the Capitol was lenient with its citizens.

And so it was decided that Kurt Hummel would move in with Carole Hudson of District 4, and in exchange the family would be given extra tessarae, and the problem was resolved. Other than the Peace Keepers stopping by every so often to take pictures and pick up his letters, Kurt Hummel was just thought to be a normal boy, who would have to register to be chosen for the games just like everyone else. The Capitol made the decision to send him to Dalton for general education, to further prove to District 12 that they were not monsters.

On his first day, something incredible happened in District 4. Both Blaine Anderson and Sebastian Smythe were sitting at the same lunch table, with Kurt Hummel between them. It seemed that their war had begun.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I promised myself I'd write all my fics on rotation, so that everyone got updates around the same time. But this fic actually won't leave my brain, so I'm writing chapter one of this one before going back to work on the others. But I really had to properly start this.

BTW: I mentioned that this was basically Seb as Finnick Odair, correct? I feel like I did.

Disclaimer: I don't own glee

Warnings: Angst. Character Death.

Chapter One

Kurt remembers the year he turned six as the year that he became someone new. He remembers being frightened, and being pushed into small places while his mommy and daddy left for the night. He remembers the Peace Keepers that came in the middle of the night to search his home, and handled him like he wasn't breakable, wasn't a small boy. He remembers the anger, and the threats, when nothing was found. He remembers his mother blocking his ears, in an ineffectual attempt to block out the things the officer is screaming. He remembers his father grabbing him away from Elizabeth, and handing him his velveteen rabbit as he puts him in the bedroom and locks the door. Kurt remembers the terror of hearing the lock click, knowing that if he screams no one will hear him, that for some reason mommy and daddy keep sending him away. He remembers the relief when the door is unlocked to reveal his parents, and the horror of the blood and bruises each of them sports. He remembers thinking it is over.

He remembers the anguish of finding out it was not. He remembers Elizabeth holding him to her chest, a string of apologies coming out of her mouth, telling him that what they are doing is bigger than just them, that what they are fighting for is worth it. Telling him that if it was just the three of them, she would bear it. Then he remembers that both his father and his mother gave him big hugs, hugs they wouldn't let him go from, before he no longer felt that warmth and safety of his parents, his world. All he had to clutch was the velveteen rabbit, and even that was not enough.

He remembers the men that came in to take him away, the mumbled voices of plotting while he stayed in a room, worrying the rabbit's cloth with his little tiny hands. He remembers being put on the big, scary train, and rocking back and forth on the window seat, clutching his rabbit to his chest, watching everything he had ever known shoot past like a bullet, before he saw the ocean. It was sparkling, and green and blue at the same time, and Kurt felt less than hopeless for the first time in forever.

He remembers being deposited to a happy and sympathetic woman, who makes sure he has plenty of pancakes, and anything he can remember to explain from his favorite foods that his mother made. He remembers learning that her name was Carole, and that the boy that runs around and asks stupid questions is named Finn. But the happiest thing he remembers from being six is his two best friends. He remembers walking into the room on the first day, and a curly haired boy bouncing up to him, introducing himself as Blaine Anderson. Blaine tells him that he's a year ahead in school, and that he can help Kurt catch up if he wants. Kurt tries to shut him out like he has with everyone else, assuming that Blaine will allow Kurt space, like everyone else. He remembers the absolute shock he receives when Blaine then decides to continue to pester him. He remembers thinking that Blaine can pull him out of this abyss. Maybe Blaine can make him feel, make him better. He continues to talk and blabber while handling everything for Kurt, making other people go away, and giving Kurt his juice box. Then Kurt remembers the hand that snatches away the juice box, and the sneer that accompanies it. "You don't have to get his juice box for him, Anderson. He's a big boy, he can get things for himself."

Blaine looks hurt. "I didn't mean- Sebastian, I was just being nice." He looks anxiously at the pretty boy next to him, hoping that he doesn't see him further retreat into his shell. Instead, what he sees frightens him a bit: Kurt's dead blue eyes are starting to spark.

"Did you hear him _ask_ for his juice box, Blainey, or did you just assume that he would want your scraps?"

"It wasn't like that at all!" Blaine exclaimed, angrily trying to take back his box, hoping that Kurt wasn't buying Sebastian's lie.

Kurt looked straight at Sebastian, the first time he had made direct eye contact all day. He remembers realizing that he can pull himself out of the hole, if someone tells him he can't. "Can I have the juice box back, please? I really wanted the juice."

Blaine crowed in victory, Kurt was _his_, and Sebastian would back off.

"You can have it if you let me sit with you." Kurt tilted his head consideringly, before nodding his head towards the other side of him.

"But you have to be nice. You can't take my sandwich. Carole cut off the corners just for me."

"But! But Kurt is _my_ new friend!" Blaine whined petulantly.

Kurt looked bewildered. "I thought I could have more than one friend."

"You can. Trust me. I'm almost eight, I would know." Sebastian replied, shooting Blaine a look of pure hatred.

AN: Yeah, I know, still a pretty short one. I decided to give you some kidfic fluff so that you can look back to when the outcome looked better. There's gonna be more of them growing up before the other stuff hits. Please review! Opinions, comments, dislikes, hit that button and tell me so!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Fun fact about this chapter: I wrote it on my phone's quick office and then got home to find that my phone had decided to delete it. I got visibly upset. I went for a walk because that's what balances out my chocolate and flaming hot cheetoes obsession. And then it was time for glee. So. Also, feel special, because I have a major project due tomorrow that I'm neglecting and might now fail. So review. Go do that. Because I love you, so love me back.

Warnings: This chapter: Kiddie!Sebklaine? Fic: Character death, smut, hints of non con (but not inflicted by any characters from the show)

Chapter 2

Kurt's year went by in a string of a constant and a variable. He had Blaine, who was always there, steadfast and happy to see him, extra juice box in hand. Then he had the green eyed boy, who would waltz in and make him feel like he and Sebastian were in a secret club that no one was allowed to join, before dashing back out and making Kurt feel like the club had only wanted him because of the other, better, person he was with. Then Blaine would notice Kurt's sad and too serious gaze and pull out Patches, his stuffed puppy, to make Kurt feel better.

Sure, Sebastian was a shock to his system, making him feel like he could do anything. But Blaine was always there to make him smile, Blaine was safe. And he always knew where Blaine stood. Unlike Sebastian, who could be confusing to decipher, especially to a six year old.

So, it was on another of these days that Kurt waved to Blaine as the boy bounced up the driveway and greeted Carole. "Hi, Ms. Hudson! I'm here to walk Kurt to school today!"

Ms. Hudson greeted the adorable boy with a smile and a laugh, before handing Blaine a blueberry muffin and Kurt a banana nut muffin and sending them off to Dalton. "Thanks for the muffins, Ms. Hudson!" Blaine called excitedly, before biting into his muffin with a smile. "You have a great mommy, Kurt. MY mommy doesn't make me muffins. She said Cooper and I had to eat bran to stay strong. Then Cooper got to be on TV but mommy wouldn't let me watch, and then she cried a whole bunch, I guess because Coop decided to stay in the Capitol. Because everything is so pretty there, Kurt!"

Kurt looked over at Blaine, not believing what he was hearing. "Blaine…was Cooper in the Hunger Games? Did his name get called when all the other kids stood in front of your house last year?"

"Uh-huh! Maddox Steele called his name from the little jar, and everyone said it was an honor!"

Kurt knew that Blaine's parents had tried to save him from the pain until he was older, but _God_ it hurt to think that this sweet innocent boy would have to become aware of a truth that Kurt was already too familiar with- the capitol can kill everyone you love, and not even remember your name. So Kurt did all that he could do for the happy curly haired boy next to him, and pulled him into a hug once they reached the Dalton gates. Blaine immediately threw his arms around Kurt in response, not understanding. "What's wrong Kurt? Hugging makes it better. It's a fact."

"Wow, Kurt, I think you're smothering the little thing. "

"I am _not _little! My growth spurt just hasn't hit yet, Sebastian! We can't all grow fast like you!" Blaine replied hotly, jerking out of Kurt's embrace to defend himself against the Kurt-stealer.

"I think you're just part shrimp Blaine, maybe that's why your dad doesn't fish. It would be cannibalistic."

"Sebastian! Stop being mean to him! Blaine doesn't look like a shrimp." Kurt defended haughtily, stomping his foot on the ground for emphasis. Then he started biting his lip and turned over to Blaine to whisper, "Hey Blaine…what's a shrimp look like?" but he didn't whisper softly enough because Sebastian heard him while he was leaned in to pilfer Kurt's muffin.

"You don't know what a SHRIMP looks like? But Kurt- we live a twenty minute walk from the ocean. How could you not know. These muffins are delicious by the way, send Carole my thanks."

Kurt looked forlornly at Sebastian's muffin as Blaine said something behind him, but he was already fully focused on the proud boy to his front. "Carole doesn't ever go down to the shore, and Finn says he's too busy. So I've just been waiting for the right time." Kurt said, saying what grown-ups said when they were making excuses.

"Well, could the right time be this weekend? My dad is leading a new expedition and he said it would be okay to bring a friend to talk to while I work."

"Kurt can't this weekend, I have to go help my daddy with his files!" Blaine interjected, taking the extra measure of inserting his little body between them just so they wouldn't go off and forget he was here, like they always did.

Sebastian looked down at Blaine like he wanted nothing more than to swat the boy off into the deep recesses of space, but managed to not tell Blaine that, because it might upset Kurt. "Does Kurt have to help you with that?" Sebastian asked, giving Blaine a look.

"Well…no…but what would he do without me! What if he got a sunburn? What if he's allergic to shellfish? What-what if he fell in!" Blaine finished, smiling proudly at his excuse.

"What would you even do if he did?"

"Jump in to save him, of course!" Blaine answered, looking offended at Sebastian's suggestion that he couldn't protect his favorite person in the whole wide world. Then he gave Kurt a hug goodbye as he scampered into his roll call line, way at the very front with the A's. Sebastian walked Kurt over to the H's before asking "So, did you want to go? We could meet Friday and I could teach you how to swim. So you could save yourself."

Kurt smiled softly up at Sebastian, before remembering that the boy would just tease him for it. "I'll ask Carole, okay Seb? But I want to, promise."

"Good." Sebastian waved as he jogged off to the "S" section, almost late because of his talk with Kurt.

AN: Yeah, I know, still short. But! The next chapter is exclusively kurtbastian. And I have a project due, guys. It's a doozy, and it's already 9:15. Please review my lovelies, I really forwent a lot of responsibilities to get this to you today.


	4. Chapter 4

An: so, I'm typing this in class on my phone, and I'm checking it once I get home, but forgive me if I make any mistakes. And as always, if you like it enough to favorite and alert it, you should like it enough to review!

Also, I have no knowledge of a ship, and this is all google. Sorry if that bothers you. And, I think I'm definitely getting inaccurate when it comes to how an actual expedition works. But hey! Kiddie!Kurtbastian!

Chapter 3

Carole was very happy to hear that someone wanted to teach Kurt to swim. He was such a little thing, what if someone decided to push him off the pier as a joke, and he couldn't fight back fast enough to avoid the fall? She was a little hesitant, because she didn't know Sebastian except from what Kurt said, but she knew that John was a good man and would take care of them. So she put on her smile as she handed Kurt a banana nut muffin, and actually laughed when Kurt grabbed an extra, with the explanation "he always steals mine, and I'm _hungry_! Maybe he won't this time."

And then Sebastian's father was outside in his truck, ready to take Kurt to the boat, and to Sebastian, who had gotten there early to learn how to set up for an expedition with the crew. Kurt looked at the machine wearily; they didn't have this kind of thing in district 12.

"Just get into the front seat, buddy. I promise it's not gonna be too bad." Kurt, comforted by the use of the name his father had used, did as he was asked.

Mr. Smythe looked like he wanted to talk to the small boy, but, noting the quiet look of trepidation on the boy's face, he figured he would let him get used to the car. He could tell that Kurt was frightened of the vehicle, but his determination to not make a sound struck a chord with John. This boy was a fighter. He could already tell.

When they arrived at the dock and John told Kurt he could get out, the boy practically flew towards the pier, already looking with fascination at the boats in the dock. "Which one?" He called back, looking ready to bolt to it.

Mr. Smythe chucked and pointed to the Angelika, making a shooing motion to the boat in question. Kurt rushed up to the ladder, but looked anxiously at the few feet of water between him and the boat. He was in the process of figuring out the conundrum, when Sebastian peeked over the railing and saw Kurt contemplated the water. "Why are you afraid of falling in? I told you not to wear nice clothes! You knew that meant shoes, didn't you?"

"Of course I did!" Kurt responded hotly. "I just don't want to drown."

"Kurt, I'm right here to help you. And I'm almost 8, and I just prepped a ship, and I think that means I can help a six year old get on a ladder. So put your hands on and climb up, silly."

"Are you sure there isn't a better way to get on?" Kurt asked, really not liking the black water.

"There's a gangplank my dad is walking up right now, but that's for babies and grownups with bad knees. Come on Kurt, this isn't that bad."

"Fine." Kurt huffed, before reaching out as far as he could until he grasped the metal rung, and then placing his feet below that. "There. I'm climbing up now."

"Don't slip!" Sebastian called down delightedly, expecting the indignant huff he received.

"Okay, I'm up. Now what?" Kurt asked, looking at his friend expectantly. Sebastian tugged him to a room, which from the inside looked like a personal cabin, and rifled around a bit before tugging out a suit of some sort. Noticing Kurt's puzzled expression, he explained.

"Put this on, it's my old wetsuit, so it should fit you no problem. It has a little bit of insulation so that the water doesn't get so cold. You wouldn't normally be allowed, but my dad is really kind of just leading this for fun, he says. I think it's so he can teach me how to lead fishing expeditions, only we're not taking other boats. You can listen I guess, while he tells me stuff, and then I'm taking you swimming. And showing you a shrimp. They really do look like Blaine." And with that, Sebastian grabbed his own wetsuit and dashed into the bathroom, telling Kurt to call when he was done changing.

When both boys were changed and ready to go, they went to wait on the deck while Mr. Smythe stood in front of everybody and gave them all directions. Kurt was really confused, but Sebastian seemed to be paying rapt attention, brows furrowing as if making a mental note when he needed something to be explained to him later. After the men had run to do their jobs, Sebastian surged up to his dad and started firing off 30 questions about how everything was supposed to work. Sebastian's father explained them fully, not simplifying things just because Sebastian was young. Kurt smiled at how Sebastian, who was always so eager to not care, looked like he was about to explode with excitement over talking to his dad. Finally, his dad pushed him towards Kurt, saying "Didn't you promise the boy you'd teach him to swim, Seb?" Sebastian nodded excitedly before tugging Kurt's hand and running him to the back end of the boat.

"Okay, so I thought a lot about how I was going to do this, and I decided to do it the way my dad taught me. So just to check, I asked him a bunch of questions last night, and he said that I'm totally qualified. Not, you know, that it's a big deal. I just don't want you to drown. You're the only one in this entire district that isn't completely boring."

Kurt giggled a little at that, before gesturing for Seb to continue. "Okay, so. First, I'm going to explain what to do. You have to move your arms to stay afloat, okay? And you have to kick your legs. The water kind of holds you up anyway, but you have to help it out. So you kind of cup your hands, like this-" Sebastian took Kurt's little hand in his to show him how to cup them-"and you kind of push the water back. And then- do you ride a bike?"

Kurt nodded hesitantly. "I'm a little new, Finn's teaching me on his old one, but I can pedal. Balancing is a little hard though."

"Okay, good. It's the pedal part that's important. You kind of cycle your legs where you want to go, while you use your arms to keep you afloat. There's a lot of different techniques, but it's easier if you learn them after your in the water. So now, you're going to watch me swim, while you put on this tether. It keeps you at least 20 yards from the ship, and I know it limits your movements, but you're new. So, yeah."

With that, Sebastian raised his arms in preparation of a dive, before flipping off the edge of the ship. Kurt ran to the railing, watching as Sebastian went below the surface, and then gracefully popped back up again. He looked….beautiful was the only way Kurt could describe it. "Don't worry!" Sebastian called up at him. "You can just use the ladder! I just like diving!"

"I wanna try!" Kurt shouted back.

"Maybe later! I have to teach you how so that you don't split your head, okay?"

"Fine!"

"So, basically, watch!" And then, Sebastian cupped his hands and began winding them around in a windmill as he swam on his back, making sure Kurt could see him legs cycling. Then, he tilted so that only his torso was above the water, and made sure Kurt could see the way he moved his arms. He repeated all of this for awhile, swimming in little circles in Kurt's view. "Think you have it?" He called up.

Kurt nodded, and began to descend the ladder. Once he got to the bottom rung, he turned around. "How do I get off without hurting my head?"

"Just, push off as you let go."

"But-"

"Here." And Sebastian grabbed Kurt around the waist, pulling him into the water, and making sure to keep himself distangled from the tether. "Okay, try swimming." Then, Sebastian fully extended his arms from the boy, letting Kurt work on his peddling and his arms while still keeping both of them afloat, no easy feat for a seven year old.

"This water is really cold, Bas!" Kurt complained as he shivered.

"But it's great, right?" Sebastian replied, seeing through Kurt's constant complaining to the excitement underneath.

"Maybe. Let go, I can do it!"

"…okay, Kurt, as long as you're sure." And with that, Sebastian hesitantly let go of Kurt's waist, watching worriedly until he was sure that Kurt really had it down.

"I'M DOING IT BAS, I'M DOING IT! I'M SWIMMING!" came the over-joyed response to his own success.

"Yeah, you are. All by yourself, Blaine would be so shocked. Kurt frowned as yet another dig about Blaine was fired off, but he accepted it as something Sebastian just did. Sebastian smiled at Kurt's delight into the world of the sea, and started teaching him different strokes before Sebastian's dad called them back to come eat. John would never tell Sebastian how closely he had watched the two boys, making sure that everything was fine. He had to check, but he never wanted to wound Seb's pride.

The day lapsed into an easy time of fun and Sebastian trying, and mostly succeeding, in impressing Kurt with his swimming and knowledge of the boat. When Kurt came home that night, Carole looked in shocked surprise at the happy, peaceful expression on his face, like someone had ripped away all of his worries. She slept better that night, knowing that Kurt was finally getting out if his depression.

AN: So, I might have to take a raincheck until next weekend, due to the insane amount of things I have to do. But, I'm having the crappiest week of my life, so, come leave a review, pretty please, and make this week just a tiny bit less pathetic.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I know that I was gone for over a month but I promise that you'll probably get an update again within a few days. It's just that the real world had so many responsibilities that I had to break from this in order to meet all of them. But I'll be back to this and my other fics from now on. Sorry I took a break to write that one shot, but after tuesday's episode, I wanted to kill someone.

So, I'm about to gloss over all of their pre-teen years because I find them awkward to write, but I can attempt if someone would like me to.

Warnings: actual mentions of smut in this one, in the form of BJ's and such. Good old sebbie is growing up.

Chapter 4

Sebastian's eighth birthday finally came, with much merriment from Kurt, who had Carole help him make cookies, which Sebastian ate like they were a precious commodity, which, in his expert eight year old opinion, they were.

Then came many years, where Kurt wasn't the only thing that the duo competed for, and it was found that both were at the top of their class, but Sebastian's teachers dreaded his arrival while Blaine's decided the boy was an angel. Sebastian excelled at all sports, while Blaine was just a member of the team, although he did compete well.

And then came 13, 14, and 15, and the discovery that unlike some of their classmates, they liked other boys.

Blaine was the first to realize, while he was waiting for Kurt at the trading post. He had been watching Delilah walk in, knowing that all the boys talked about her, about her unending beauty. But while Blaine could certainly _appreciate_ that she was a pretty girl, she didn't make his heart pound. He had then glanced at all the other females in the area, noting with a shock that he didn't like them at all. And then he had watched Pete and Adam come in, holding hands and snickering, and had realized that _that_ was the vision he wanted to pursue. He looked at all the boys walking in, and noticed that he _could _get worked up about them. And then Kurt had walked in, with his beautiful blue eyes, shy and bashful as he scurried around the other patrons to get to Blaine, and Blaine had thought _oh. _That's _what it's supposed to feel like when you fall._

Kurt had found out at the swim meet that Sebastian and Blaine invited him to. Watching bodies swim gracefully under the water, and watching the girls, who bounced in their swimsuits, giving him no excitement at all, and even a faint distaste at the showier ones. Then the boys had taken to the water, and the bare chests made Kurt blush all the way down to his waist. The powerful muscles in their arms, and the water running in rivulets down their backs after they pulled out of the pool. But it was the smirk filled with green eyed mirth, along with first place, that had made him realize that he was in love with Sebastian Smythe. And that he was most likely fucked.

The next couple of weeks between the trio were tense, and Sebastian couldn't figure out why. Blaine would act even more suffocating than normal around Kurt, and Kurt would look completely uncomfortable until Sebastian showed up, at which point Kurt would become as red as a tomato, Sebastian would laugh good naturedly, and Blaine would look completely upset at being shut out.

Finally, Sebastian couldn't take it anymore and he slammed his fist on the table. "Kurt! I'm your best friend! Talk to me! And Blaine! We've already had the discussion that Kurt is not a doll. He's a big boy completely capable of sitting down by himself." He turned his gaze back to Kurt. "Spill."

"Well, I just- I- damn it, Seb." Kurt muttered darkly, flushing almost purple and moving his mashed potatoes around with a fork.

"Woah, you just cursed, Kurtie. Must be serious." Sebastian needled, realizing that this was the fourteen year old's first attempt at using swear words, although he himself had begun using them about 3 years back.

Blaine just looked shocked at Kurt's outburst, and gestured to him to continue. Kurt looked slowly at both of them before sighing and looking down at his tray. "Well, I like boys. You know Pete and Adam? I'm like them. Except without a husband."

Sebastian continued to eat his shrimp chowder, figuring that this wasn't something he needed to comment on, because it wasn't a big deal and he had already kind of figured at the swim meet, because Kurt was staring at him. He figured he would comment once Kurt got to _that _part, and tell him that he liked him too, and then look as Anderson fled the room in sadness. All in all, it was about to be a pleasant day. He would finally get to kiss Kurt, who he had decided was gorgeous about 2 years ago. He just hadn't pushed because he knew that Kurt wasn't ready for anything like that yet, that he still wasn't aware that he was gay. So Sebastian had waited until Kurt approached _him_, because Kurt liked coming up with things on his own.

But then his completely perfect day was ruined in the space of twenty seconds, because unlike _him, _Anderson just _had _to speak up. Because god forbid he let Kurt have this moment to himself. "Re- Really Kurt? That's amazing! Because see, I figured that out too, just a few days ago really, and it was because I decided that I really love _you_, you know, in more than a platonic way, and I just think that if you would give me a chance-"

Sebastian glared as the curly haired boy suddenly looked down at his plate of food, trailing off, and he felt his blood boiling. Because he knew that now Kurt would feel obligated to go along with what Blaine had asked, and they would be so _adorable_ and Sebastian was just angry and then-

He had a plan. He would just make Kurt see that _he _was better than Blaine. He would leave them alone for a little while, and give Kurt his fair amount of space to realize that he missed Sebastian and that Blaine wasn't the guy for him, and then he would come back in with flowers and a smile and carry Kurt off into the sunset. Right. Good plan B, Smythe.

But how would he let Kurt know that he had more experience than Blaine, that he could take better care? Well, he would just have to do more publically what he had been doing very discreetly for the past year. He would practice. On the cute boy who baked bread, or the stewards son, or any of the other passables that he had bid his time on. Because although he was waiting for Kurt, he wanted to have enough practice that when Kurt came along, Sebastian would know what to do to make Kurt happy. Plus, it was fun, messing around. It didn't have to mean anything to feel good, although when Thad was teaching him how to give a blow job, he also told Sebastian that it felt a hundred times better when you loved the person you were doing it with. And he knew that some people frowned on casual sex, he bet Anderson would be one of them, but he didn't see the harm in learning what to do, no strings attached. But he also knew that with Kurt he would have to go slow, and be sweet. He was looking forward to it.

Fucking Anderson and his fucking puppy dog eyes. Sebastian saw as Kurt blushed prettily before nodding his ascent. He heard Kurt's startled gasp has he walked off, straight to Thad, actually, and asked if they could do something after school, with the smirk that had become customary and the leaning on the table that stretched out the lean muscles from swimming. And then he walked out, not aware of how much he had just hurt the boy he loved.

"_What?_" Kurt had hissed, watching Sebastian obviously _seduce_ a fellow boy.

"You know Sebastian has always let his actions speak louder than words. I guess he's gay too." Blaine watched the hurt fill Kurt's eyes, and he wished, just this once, that Sebastian had found a way of being less of an ass. Anything to keep the beautiful boy with the blue eyes from pain. So he hugged Kurt close, knowing deep inside that his love was experiencing heart break from someone else, and her hadn't even known, and although he felt a jealously eating him up inside, he hoped he could heal Kurt, and make him love him back. Maybe if he loved him hard enough, it would work.

He felt tears quietly soak his blazer. God, he hoped so.

AN: well, what do you guys think of my giant leap? I hope you liked it! The entire rest of the story will actually be angsty as shit sorry!


End file.
